mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Toad (specie)
I Toad sono i principali abitanti del Regno dei Funghi, nonché sudditi della Principessa Peach. Sono una specie servizievole e pacifica e aiutano molto Mario a compiere le sue imprese. Il membro più conosciuto èToad (personaggio)Toad (personaggio), che in Super Mario Galaxy e in Super Mario Galaxy 2 si è unito a un gruppo ristretto di altri individui della sua specie formando la Truppa Toad. Un Toad compare per la prima volta in Super Mario Bros., alla fine di ogni mondo. Aspetto fisico I Toad sono dei piccoli ometti con un grande fungo sulla testa, di colore bianco a pallini rossi. Hanno la pelle chiara e indossano sempre dei pantaloncini bianchi e un gilet, che cambia colore a seconda del Toad. Hanno grossi piedi e piccole manine e il colore dei pois sulla loro testa varia a seconda del tipo di Toad, come il gilet. Carattere Solitamente i Toad sono dei tipi molto attivi e simpatici, ma appena si verificano degli incidenti o cose del genere possono dimostrarsi molto paurosi e arrendevoli. Storia Serie Super Mario ''Super Mario Bros. I Toad fanno la loro prima apparizione in ''Super Mario Bros. come metà Umani e metà Funghi. Vengono rappresentati come una specie pacifica, che è stata attaccata da Bowser e dalla Truppa Koopa. Gli unici Toad che appaiono nel corso del gioco sono quelli alla fine di ogni castello, quando Mario sconfigge un Falso Bowser, dicendo a Mario la famosissima frase: "Thank You, Mario, but our princess is in another castle!". La stessa cosa accade in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. ''Super Mario Bros. 2 Appare per la prima volta in ''Super Mario Bros. 2 come personaggio giocabile. In questo gioco Toad è molto veloce e resistente ma i suoi salti sono più bassi e più lenti rispetto agli altri personaggi giocabili. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii compaiono come personaggi giocabili Toad Giallo e Toad Blu, mentre i Toad Rossi lanciano gli Oggetti nel Mondo dei Funghi (filmato iniziale) per aiutare Mario e gli altri a salvare la Principessa Peach dai Bowserotti, Bowser e Bowser Junior. Serie Paper Mario ''Paper Mario'' In Paper Mario sono dei personaggi molto comuni e importanti, in quanto sono gli abitanti della città principlae del Regno dei Funghi, Toad Town e i servitori della Principessa Peach. I Toad più importanti sono Russ T. e la cuoca Tayce T. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario appare solo un Toad nel filmato iniziale, l'unica parte del gioco che si svolge nel Mondo dei Funghi. Egli corre spaventato da Mario e Luigi per avvertirli del rapimento della Principessa Peach. Compare nell'ultima Carta Raccolta, la numero 256, dopo Squitty, con questa descrizione: "Un suddito fedele che viene da una dimensione lontana. Tanti suoi simili hanno dei puntini sulla testa". Serie Mario Kart ''Mario Kart Wii'' In Mario Kart Wii compaiono come personaggi giocabili Toad e Toadette. Negli altri giochi fungono da spettatori. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Appare come personaggio di supporto in Luigi's Mansion perché serve a salvare. ''Serie Animata'' Nella Serie animata i Toad sono chiamati Funghi nella versione italiana. Il nome di Toad viene cambiato in Ughetto, simile alla parola "Funghetto". Compaiono molti altri Toad nella serie e alcuni Re del Regno sono Funghi. Sono assenti nella terza stagione. Curiosità *È stato rivelato che i Toad non hanno un sesso (asessuali) e che il loro fungo-cappello è effettivamente parte integrante del loro corpo. de:Toad (Spezies) fr:Toad (espèce) nl:Toad (soort) no:Sopp ja:キノコ族 Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Mario Party DS Categoria:Mario Party 9 Categoria:Funghi Categoria:Mario Kart DS Categoria:Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Super Mario Kart Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario Party 8 Categoria:Mario Party 7 Categoria:Mario Party 6 Categoria:Super Mario 64 Categoria:Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Mario Sports Mix Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario: Sticker Star Categoria:Personaggi di Super Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Galaxy Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Galaxy 2 Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Fratelli nel Tempo Categoria:Paper Mario Categoria:Super Paper Mario Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Mario Bros. Wii Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Bros. 2 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Bros. 3 Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Mario Bros. Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Mario Bros. U Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 9 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart DS Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart Wii Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Kart 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Kart Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 8 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 7 Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Party 6 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario 64 Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario Sunshine Categoria:Personaggi di Mario Sports Mix Categoria:Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Personaggi di Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Alleati in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Categoria:Toad Categoria:New Super Luigi U Categoria:Personaggi di New Super Luigi U Categoria:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Categoria:Mario Tennis Aces